Fading Twilight
by Uchiha Sasha
Summary: He froze, all trembling seizing to exist, “Sasuke…?” He choked out, shock completely taking over his system. Naruto version of Twilight. SasuNaru and slight GaaNaru. Warning: YAOI! Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

The infamous blonde boy, Uzumaki Naruto, sat on the backseat of the police car. Eyelids drooped, almost completely hiding the sapphire blue eyes the teen possessed, it seemed obvious to anyone that he was bored to death.

"Why am I going to Forks to live with you again, Iruka?" The blonde said, finally breaking the silence that ghosted over the two in the car. The elder man behind the steering wheel sighed. Turning to face the blonde the man smiled slightly.

"Your grandparents got into another fight, so they decided you should stay with me. Since they feel that it's not a good environment for you. With your grandma gambling and drinking sake all day and your grandpa busying himself with his career at writing." As the light turned green the man sped the car once again, the road itself being empty.

Naruto snorted at the comments about his grandparents; they had been like that ever since he had been young. His life hadn't been so bad with his grandparents though. He was able to play strip poker with his grandma, since she still looked like a twenty-year-old; it was always a treat. Besides with her luck, he hadn't lost a single game in all of his seventeen-year-old life. His grandma wasn't the only one he had enjoyed being with. Spying on young ladies had always been his grandfather's method of bonding, how he enjoyed those moments…

"Jiraiya told me you liked trucks" Began the brunette, his eyes never leaving the road "Sunare, ever since his legs were paralyzed in an accident, can't use his truck anymore. So I asked if I could buy it from him" As if on cue Iruka parked his car in front of a house. Eagerly the blue orbs immediately trailed towards the house, searching for said truck. Eyes beamed with gratitude as the blue orbs reached the small house's garage. There, parked was a red truck, it seemed old but Naruto didn't seem to care. In fact, his eyes reflected adoration for the truck.

The brunette seemed to beam with pride at his nephew's satisfaction. After all, the whole point of buying the truck for the blonde was so he could adapt faster into the small town. Iruka sighed as he remembered what Naruto's life was like in Phoenix with his grandparents. He didn't get along well with the other students; the only true friends he had were his grandparents. Teachers always talked about him being a troublemaker, even though his grades were more than exceptional.

As both males felt droplets of rain drop from the sky, they skidded towards the car. Removing Naruto's luggage quickly, they both nearly ran into the house as the rain worsened. After drying themselves with a few towels Iruka led Naruto to his room, even though he knew where it was.

After the older man left, the blonde was left to unpack his things peacefully. Even though he was your usual chatterbox when with close friends, he actually enjoyed some time alone from time to time. Much to a lot of people's surprised. He continued to unpack his things, pulling out some very unusual things along with clothes. Things like: instant Ramen noodles, some seeds, and a small toad plush.

He continued to organize his things as he pleased, dumping clothes where he would actually remember along with other items. Once he reached the second, and last, bag he sniffed the air. Something was burning…

Sighing he walked down the stairs, only to see Iruka struggling with the toaster. He watched as the older man wrestled with the electronic, attempting to force it to release it's contents. The blonde gulped, good thing he had brought those instant ramen noodles. Just when he was about to return to his room he heard Iruka shout out that they were going to eat at a restaurant. Mentally Naruto thanked god for his uncle's sudden decision; he'd rather eat spoiled ramen than eat Iruka's cooking.

Too lazy to finish unpacking he just pushed the last bag under the bed, reminding himself to unpack it later. Before flopping himself on his bed, Naruto made sure his plants were near the window. Even though it was hopeless, there would barely ever be any sun available to them either way.

As he lay on his bed staring at the roof, Naruto couldn't help but concentrate on the pounding rain outside. Even tough he wasn't fond of the rain, it somehow soothed him. He didn't like the rain because it was depressing, something he strictly avoided.

Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. He wondered, wondered how everyone would be like in the school. Would they reject him like the others in Phoenix? Would they actually accept him? After all, this was a small town. Everyone here knew each other ever since they were kids. Would they really accept a newcomer? An intruder?

Naruto sighed as he shifted onto his side. Somehow, he didn't really see much of a possibility of being accepted. He knew why his grandparents had brought him here. They wanted to place him somewhere where people didn't know of his sinful past. How he used to do drugs and other things when young, and how he would pass out drunk while parting with his grandma. They wanted everyone to be clueless, so maybe he could start a new life. he was thankful but…He really didn't enjoy the whole process of it.

He was never very good at making friends, ever since her was young. The only friend he ever really, truly, had was Gaara. A redhead that was always by his side, a friend he could tell everything to and he would listen. He maybe didn't say a word, but you could tell he was listening. Both had many things in common also, both had problems making friendships.

"Naruto! Let's go! I know this nice ramen place where we can eat!" He heard Iruka's voice. Sadness gone, all of a sudden, he jumped up. Running down the stairs he gladly walked through a few feet of rain and entered the car. A smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Hello again! Thank you for reading this first chapter, I'm sorry it's so short though! I promise the next chapter will be longer! As for the name Sunare... Yeah, I'm not too creative with names. Sorry. I don't like the book Twilight much, which must be a huge surprise since I'm writing a fanfic like this; I just like the plot. I will try to make the characters as in character as possible, please do tell me if I fail to do so. Also, if this chapter seems to be of lower quality than my other works, I'm so sorry! I haven't written much during my vacation and I may have rusted a bit! Again, thank you for reading! Please do tell me what you think! Oh, and criticism is completely welcome; I know I messed up somewhere!


	2. Chapter 2

A hand shot out blindly to strike at the demonic alarm clock. The tanned hand continued to miss, and after several attempts, finally hit the 'snooze' button. Mumbling curses at the loud electronic device, the teen under the covers shifted. Apparently feeling comfortable, the blonde curled back under the covers, preparing himself to sleep yet again.

Five minutes after the blonde teen had nestled himself for slumber, the alarm rang once again. Frustrated, Naruto lifted the covers, his blue orbs glaring at the alarm clock. Slamming his hand at the button, he sat up from his bed. Glancing at the broken alarm clock the blonde teen laughed nervously. Iruka wasn't going to be happy. It was his first day staying there, and he had already broken something. Definitely a new record.

As he headed towards the kitchen for some breakfast, the sleepy teen noticed a sticky note attached on the fridge. Skimming through it quickly, his eyes widened. How could he have forgotten! Running up the stairs, Naruto entered his bedroom. Opening the closet roughly, he quickly picked something out. Slipping into an orange T-shirt and a pair of ripped faded jeans, he ran out of his room.

While running out of the house, Naruto quickly grasped onto a piece of paper. Finally settling into his 'brand new' truck he pulled the paper out. Good thing it didn't get wet while he passed through the rain, he'd be done for! Memorizing the papers content, Naruto turned on the truck. As the blonde teen stepped on the gas pedal, he realized something.

Eyes slowly trailed towards his feet, only to discover something Naruto wished didn't happen. He was barefoot. Just as he was about to jump out of the truck, the teen's blue orbs spotted something. Once he turned, Naruto stared at a pair of brand new tennis shoes. The tennis shoes were a simple white, with an orange stripe gracing the plain accessory.

"I don't know what I would without Iruka, he just seems to predict the future." The teen mumbled. As he noticed the sticky note on the shoe, he grabbed it. "Dear Naruto, if you forgot your shoes, I bought a new pair for you. I hope you like them. Have a nice first day at school!" If Naruto had not been the type to cry, even when alone, he would have. Iruka and his grandparents, they had been so kind to him. Even after all he did, after all the times he hurt them.

Pushing that track of thought to the back of his mind, Naruto rapidly slipped on the shoes. Returning to his original task, he finally stepped on the gas pedal. Blue jewels strained to see through the rain, even with the windshields on. Somehow he managed to follow the map, with much difficulty of course. As Naruto spotted a sign, he stopped the car. Leaning forwards to read what the sign read, he finally smiled as he read "Forks High".

Parking his car on the already full parking lot, he ran towards what he presumed was the entrance to the school. Once he entered he small double doors to the school, Naruto was engulfed by artificially heated air. It felt nice, definitely better than the humid, cold, and rainy atmosphere outside.

Naruto entered the office, of at least that's what the huge sign next to the door said. The room seemed simply, mahogany desks laid around the room. A counter plastered with bright neon colored flyers, all announcing different school activities and events. Behind the counter there was a beautiful lady. Her ebony black wavy hair framing her face perfectly, her bright crimson eyes contrasting greatly with her pale skin.

The blonde entered the room, trying to control his gawking. He'd gladly stay in Forks if all females were like this! Naruto approached the lady, gaining her attention once he leaned against the counter.

"Ah, you must be the new kid. Iruka's nephew, correct?" She said politely, her voice seemingly as beautiful as her body. Almost punching himself for such a thought, Naruto nodded stiffly. While the secretary searched for the papers, the blonde boy pinched himself. She was way older than him! And from the ring on her hand she was married!

"Here you go, Naruto. This is your schedule. You might also need a map to get around," The crimson-eyed secretary said, as she handed him a sheet of paper. "Oh my. I'm so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Yuuhi Kurenai, the secretary of this school. Have your teachers sign this, and bring it back at the end of the day, okay?" Kurenai finished, handing Naruto a piece of paper.

The blonde walked through the school's empty halls. Until he reached a door where it lead outside into another building. The building where his class was held. Naruto was hesitant, he didn't feel like getting wet and getting a cold. Knowing he'd have to get wet sooner or later, the blonde opened the door. Hesitating a little but then speeding into a run, attempting to avoid most of the rain.

Naruto walked inside the building, staring at his map. After a few minutes, relief washed through the blonde as he spotted the classroom he needed to go to. Knocking on the wooden door softly, Naruto waited for the teacher to come out. The door opened, revealing a man with an eye-patch covering his left eye the other eye remaining half lidded in a bored expression.

"Ah, new student?" The man asked, his tone matching his facial expression. Naruto nodded slowly seemingly surprised at the teacher's look. No seriously, who wore an eye-patch at school?

As soon as Naruto entered the classroom, he could feel the penetrating stares of the students' focus solely on him. That didn't comfort him. At all. The blonde gulped as he expected the teacher to introduce, noticing that his name was Kakashi Hatake through his nameplate.

The silver hired teacher did nothing but merely motion at the empty seat at the back of the class. Surprised Naruto followed Kakashi's silent order, his mind still expecting the teacher to suddenly ask him to introduce himself. He never did. The blonde smiled, he could see himself liking this teacher already. Besides, he knew introductions were not necessary; everyone in Forks must've known who he was by now.

He stared at the list of readings he'd have to do this year. He had already read all of them. Sweet, now he would have some spare time to just simply lay around at the house! That sounded pleasant. Naruto continued day dreaming about a nice peaceful evening; all forgotten as he took a nice relaxing nap. Even after years of not seeing Shikamaru, he still influenced him in such a scary way! Naruto could only wonder how Temari's boyfriend did such a thing.

A noisy bell interrupted the blonde's thoughts. How long had he been daydreaming anyway? Gathering the short amount of things he had brought for his first day, he walked out the door. Just as he was going to leave the classroom, another teen dressed in a black turtle neck jacket approached him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, right?" Straight to the point, Naruto thought. Plastering a fake smile in his tanned face he was about to nod to his question until the boy continued his sentence, "Chief Iruka's nephew?" The fake smile faltered as the emo-ish boy added the comment. He didn't really enjoy being referred to as 'Iruka's nephew'. He was Naruto Uzumaki!

"Excuse me, it seems I said something that disturbed you." The black haired teen said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "May I ask which class you have next? I can help you get there faster." Naruto agreed, solely as to not sound rude.

The blonde looked at the schedule already in his hand. "Um, my next class is Government with Mr. Asuma Sarutobi." Without a single word, the teen led Naruto through the corridors, finally stopping in front of one.

"Ah, thank yo- Eh? Where'd he go?" the blonde said, the fellow classmate he was about to thank had disappeared. 'Weird kid' Thought Naruto as he entered the classroom. Once again, all eyes turned to him. How he hated the damn cycle, he had a feeling it would happen in all of his classes, something he wasn't pleased with.

Again, the teacher didn't make him introduce himself. The blonde sat on the back row again, happy to avoid at least _some _of the stares. He scribbled some things Mr. Sarutobi mentioned in his notebook, trying to keep his mind away from the growing amount of stares that were directed at him.

The rest of the mourning classes were within the same cycle. Except Trigonometry with Mr. Momochi, he made sure to torture Naruto with having to introduce himself, of course also adding a seat in the front where everyone was free to stare at him.

Trigonometry ended awkwardly, students still throwing glances at him as they left for lunch. All the stares and the whispers had tensed Naruto unconsciously, his dislike for the school growing deeper and deeper. These people just didn't seem to mind their own business!

Sighing in frustration the blonde left the classroom, attempting to ignore the pestering whispers that were heard from girls still residing within the room. Clenched fists twitched as he heard himself referred as 'Iruka's nephew'. Wanting to avoid being sent to the principal on the first day, Naruto's pace fastened.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki, right? I'm Ino Yamanaka, I'm from your trig class!" A pale blonde girl said, stepping in front of Naruto path. Her blue eyes shimmered with pride as she eyed Naruto's form. Apparently approving of his looks, she hooked her arms with his leading him to the cafeteria.

The male blonde was too bewildered to ask anything, although his curiosity was reaching its peaks as the shorter blonde lead him quickly towards the cafeteria. She seemed anxious, for some reason. As they reached the crowded cafeteria, Ino immediately led the Naruto towards a table crowded with people chatting animatedly.

She introduced everyone at the table to the new student, who smiled at the ladies charmingly. After both blondes had bought their lunch they settled on the table, though it was a bit crowded.

Naruto was talking with a boy named Lee, a rather goofy looking boy but he was quite friendly, until a familiar black jacket reached his view. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing at the guy who had helped him reach his class during the morning, only to disappear before Naruto could thank him and ask for his name.

Lee's round bug like eyes trailed towards the black covered body "Oh that's Shino Aburame. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Naruto immediately answered, already losing interest in the now resolved little mystery. Now he had to remember to thank the black cloaked teen. Boredom bubbled itself on Naruto as Lee began a conversation with a pink haired girl named Sakura. Eyes trailed around the crowded cafeteria, searching for any familiar faces from his classes.

Blue eyes were fixated on a small table located on one of the cafeteria's corners. There, all silent and just staring at each other sat 5 male teens. All of which were extremely pale with dark colored hair. The five males were all extremely beautiful; they seemed to be an illusion. They're dark hair was shiny and had the appearance to be silkier than silk. The flawless pale faces they all had seemed to be natural, along with the small, almost unnoticeable, bags under their eyes. Honestly, the scene seemed to be from a movie; it was just so physically perfect. Unnatural to this world, alien to every single galaxy that could possibly ever exist.

Ebony black orbs met Sapphire, surprising Naruto as they were easily ignoring the other students before. The pale beauty's eyes drooped to analyze the rest that was Naruto, causing the blonde to have a small red tint on his cheeks. A smirk stretched itself onto the pale creature's features, seemingly amused.

Naruto turned away, already embarrassed without even speaking a word to the guy. Ino had noticed the relatively small eye contact the two shared, and was not surprised when the new student blushed. In fact, she was rather unhappy that her speculations had been correct.

"Something wrong?" She asked, fake worry lacing her words.

"Ah. Um, nothing, I'm fine." Naruto began his thoughts still on the brief eye contact with the other guy, "Um, who are those boys anyway?" He nodded towards the table, which seated the five beauties.

"Oh, those are Sasuke, Itachi, and Sai Uchiha. The brown haired boys that are also seated at the table are Neji and Kiba Inuzuka. If you're planning on asking Sasuke out, I wouldn't bother. He's the only boy in that table that's single and yet he rejects all the girls that confess to him." She answered, inwardly hoping that she had broken Naruto's hope of a relationship with him.

A blush formed its way into the blonde's cheek as he heard her warning. Was that really the impression that he gave off? That he was interested in the guy? He hoped it didn't start as a rumor. Those things could get pretty nasty. Of course, it would also ruin most of his chances at having an actual good time in school.

The slender female blonde smirked at seeing Naruto's dejected face, so this rival was out the window. Noticing it was already time to go to her next class she warned everyone at the table and left.

Naruto sighed as he walked through the halls, trying to find the classroom he had to go to next. He swore he had seen it while walking to the cafeteria…

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you liked it! Please do tell me any suggestions or comments you might have, criticism is also appreciated!

Now for some news, well school started. Yes, I know; I'm an idiot for publishing this story 3 days before school starts. I wanted to practice, though. I wanted to improve, also get rid of the rust that built over during the summer. I will work hard though! I'll try to update every Friday! ) Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

He was absolutely _the _most annoying creature Naruto had ever met!

Sapphire orbs narrowed at the black haired male next to him. He only had _one _class with him and he was already irritating him to no end; the class hadn't even ended yet! The blonde had to hold himself down with all his might not to pounce on pale teen, at least in front of the teacher.

Sasuke smirked as he noticed the new student's urge to hit him. All he had done was speak to him for a few minutes before class started, nothing much. Sure, he said a few sarcastic comments that were unnecessary and rude, but in his head the blonde deserved it for making his senses go wild. He had eaten recently, so why the hunger to just slit the boy's throat and suck him dry? The sensation was similar as that of when he was just turned into a vampire, did all the time he dedicate into this new way of life go in vain? Fists tightened into a tight ball at the thought of one mere person ruining so many years of work.

A glaring contest erupted between the two students, both holding an extreme dislike of each other. When the teacher decided to interrupt the two with a question, they answered correctly giving the teacher no reason to nag at them. Besides, the teacher only wanted to break up the non-vocal fight so the other students would pay more attention; he found it amusing that the new kid was already glaring daggers at Sasuke. Most had some sort of infatuation with him at first.

The bell rang, temporarily postponing the contest until tomorrow. Naruto stood, picking up his things as fast as possible so he could leave. Just as he was about to run out of the classroom, he noticed Sasuke was no where in sight. To be honest, the blonde couldn't be happier at that fact. Happily, the blonde rushed towards the office. The day was over, no need to delay his return to his new home.

To his frustration, luck wanted him to meet Sasuke; again. As soon as he had opened the office's door, he met ebony daggers glaring at him acidly. A light cough made both of males turn their attention to the women behind the desk. A light, almost invisible, blush covered her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I can not re-arrange your schedule. You'll have to deal with your Biology class." Naruto had to resist the need to burst out laughing as he heard this. It amused him at the thought that he had been the cause for this abrupt decision. He smirked, adding to the pale teen's already sour mood. To him, it seemed that Sasuke always got his way. In a very weird way, this was a small victory for him as well as a loss.

The already intense glare hardened. Sasuke sneered quietly as he gracefully walked out of the office, throwing a nasty glare at Naruto's direction as he walked out the door.

"So, how was your first day?" Kurenai asked, re-adjusting her glasses that were falling to the bridge of her nose.

"It was okay." He replied simply, anxious to head home so he could rest. The secretary, being a very smart and sharp woman, immediately noticed. With no small talk, the secretary grabbed onto the paper, dismissing the boy.

Naruto was more than happy Kurenai noticed, usually the secretary would ask questions about the day; it always made him feel uncomfortable. Exiting the building he noticed it was raining. With a sigh, he sprinted towards his truck. Was it always raining here? Sure, he heard rumors but he didn't think it rained _this _much!

Once again the blonde sighed, he'd make sure to change when he arrived home. Honestly, he didn't know how his uncle could love this town so much. First of all, it rained almost every single day, how could one enjoy one's self being tucked away at home? The people he'd met so far didn't brighten his opinion either. The only student he had actually liked from the school was Lee, he was friendly and didn't seem to be faking it at all.

The blonde ran towards the house, attempting to avoid the rain fruitlessly. Uncomfortable in the moist clothes, Naruto headed towards his room to change.

Changed into a pair of faded jeans and a white T-shirt, the blonde began pondering on what to do.

Iruka wouldn't be back until later in the afternoon, so he'd be alone for most of the day. The house was clean, spotless even. His uncle and his neat tendencies had just killed a way to pass the day. A hand settled underneath Naruto's chin, his face contorting to show he was thinking. He could go to the computer and send an e-mail to his grandparents… Nodding his head in approval to his mental suggestion, the blonde hurried upstairs.

The computer was an older model, one that could take ages to turn on fully. Once the background of a small baby fox appeared on the screen, Naruto began connecting the Internet. Which, sadly, also took a while to function properly. As the connection was being established, the bored teen decided to make a snack.

When the blonde came back after his snack, the Internet was ready to be used. Closing the hundreds of pop-ups that flooded the screen, Naruto began writing.

_Hey,_

_How's everything going over there? Did you manage to finish the book you were trying to write Gramps? I just finished my first day at school, it was better than I imagined but boring. I managed to meet a few friendly people. Oh, by the way Gramps, you won't believe how beautiful the secretary is! Too bad she's married… Anyway, everything's fine over here. _

_Naruto_

The blonde rested himself on the chair, revising the small e-mail he would soon send. It was short and simple, the way he liked it.

Pressing the send button, Naruto began turned off the computer. He never was interested on the Internet, the only thing he ever did there was listen to music. The teen thought once again at what he could do; there wasn't much to do in this small city, that definitely bummed him.

Nothing came to him; he had no idea what he could do. Was there _anything_ to do here _besides_ hiking? He liked hiking, but eventually, once he knew the forest inside and out, he would become bored. He would definitely ask some of his classmates, they might have an idea or two.

The house's front door opened, later closing; alerting Naruto that the other member of the household was home. Jumping from his position, he ran downstairs eagerly; maybe Iruka knew of something he could do!

The brunette hung his coat on the hamper, running a hand through his moist hair. He noticed the blonde running downstairs, almost tripping on the process. He grinned, he knew exactly what this was about; he would do the same thing every time he came to visit.

"Bored?" He asked, chuckling at the desperate look on the teen's eyes. Naruto nodded vigorously, his eyes pleading. Almost giggling, the older male pat the blonde spiky hair, a glint in his eyes telling the younger male that the same answer as always would come. "Sorry, Naruto. The only thing I can think of is watching TV with me, or hiking. Unless you take the ride to one of the larger cities near-by."

Naruto dropped his head in defeat, how was he supposed to survive like this? No clubs, no bowling, no malls… How could anyone enjoy living in this town?

Iruka glared slightly at his nephew. "Naruto, I know it may be hard for you to adapt, but I actually enjoy living in this town." The teen nodded, immediately wiping those thoughts from his head. Iruka could be scary if he wanted, insulting Forks was a way to pull that side of him which Naruto didn't wish to see.

"So, what are you planning to do this weekend? Knowing you, there's always something in your schedule." Iruka asked, bad mood completely gone.

"Well, there's not much to do" He began warily, eyeing his uncle "I think I'll call Gaara or maybe go for a little hike." Inwardly, Naruto sighed when his uncle didn't take any offense by how he began his sentence; at least he admitted there wasn't much to do in this place.

"And your day at school?"

Naruto stopped, bewildered on how he should answer. Should he tell the truth? Or should he lie to avoid the worry he would receive? "Tell the truth, Naruto." Sighing at his uncle's inside knowledge of how his mind works, he began to spill.

* * *

"You mentioned a kid you didn't like, who was it?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said plainly, not bothering to stop the sneer that laced every word. Iruka's face contorted, his eyes showing slight anger.

"Naruto, you don't even know Sasuke." He said sternly, arms crossed. Blue orbs stared disbelieving at the adult. He must've misheard what Iruka said! He wasn't siding with _him, _was he?

"Iruka, How can you say that? He's a total ass!" Naruto nearly screamed, infuriated that he was practically getting a visual warning for sticking up for himself and having some sort of hatred for the guy. Sasuke _deserved _it.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But I've seen Sasuke many times; he's very polite. I just can't imagine him saying any of those things." All the blonde could do was gap at the brunette.

"B-but you're an adult! Of course a teenager would act polite around you!" Naruto countered weakly, stuttering with disbelief. His hands were tightened in anger, trembling with shock. His own uncle was defending Sasuke!

"Look, Naruto, let's not continue this argument. It's only your first full day here, I don't want to fight already." He stated face wiped of every emotion. Disbelief was still written on Naruto's face, he still couldn't believe this was happening. Naruto dropped the conversation, silently picking up the ramen cups and preparing them.

The rest of the afternoon was silent and awkward. Neither felt like talking, both afraid the argument would start again. They were both surprised; they usually got along perfectly. Yet here they were, fighting only on the first day of Naruto's stay. Iruka felt stupid, he had defended a mere stranger over his own nephew. But he had always seen how other people regarded the Uchiha's; never was anything they said genuinely kind.

Most were scared of their extreme politeness; others were lusting after them; then there were those that felt the need to escape every time any of them entered a room. He hated that. That was the reason he had loved this town, everyone was nice to each other; there was none of that crime that happened in big cities. That's why he had become a policeman after all, so he could keep that peaceful and kind atmosphere in the town.

The brunette caressed Naruto's blonde tresses, staring sadly at the sleeping boy on the couch. He had a small pull of his lips, not of a smile, but of a frown. That hurt Iruka, knowing that he had been the cause of it. He covered his nephew on a small blanket, afraid of waking the blonde.

* * *

I was almost not able to update! I'm so glad I made it in time! Having a fever for 4 days of the week is no fun! Especially when you have to make up all that homework after I hope I didn't make Naruto sound so much like a girl, that wasn't my intention; despite how girly he acts on the show sometimes, in my opinion. Sasuke is acting like the vampire I thought Edward would be, that and I just can't picture Sasuke being romantic like Edward, _ever._ Well, thanks for reading! Please do tell me what you thought! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sighed contently, his mind drifting from the homework in front of him. School had taken a good turn over the week. In fact, he was actually _enjoying_ his time at school. It was hard to believe, but he was.

He had actually gotten on good terms with most of his teachers, except Mr. Momochi whom was convicted that students and teachers should hate each other. His relationship with Lee had gotten better; you could almost call them friends. Not only that, he had become acquainted with some other decent people.

Hinata, whom was excessively shy, was a very kind and sensitive person; he liked her and wished to befriend her. They had chatted a few times during lunch while everyone talked loudly about other matters sadly that was it. Another decent person the blonde had met was Sakura; although she had a temper issue, she was fun to talk to.

As for Ino… Well, not everything could go merrily in just the first week, right? It seemed that one of Ino's other friends had spotted his and Sasuke's small contest. Of course, that didn't bother Ino at first, she was smarter than too assume things so quickly. After all, they were _glaring_ at each other. What truly set her off though, was when Naruto had asked if anybody knew where Sasuke had gone, once he didn't show up on the cafeteria. She misinterpreted it, thinking that he actually enjoyed his company in some form. He had only wanted to confirm his absence so he could actually relax in class.

Speaking of Sasuke, he had yet to show up in school again. Now, Naruto wasn't complaining. No, in fact he was jumping of joy in his mind.

That was how the week went by, now all he had to do was finish his homework; then he could call Gaara. He was happy, before he was only able to see him during summer vacation, when his grandparents would decide to visit Iruka. Even then, the encounters were short and scarce.

Naruto tapped his pencil on the book; anxious to finish the torturous work so he could have fun. Of course, the one that had given the most homework out of all the teachers had been Mr. Momochi. Was it that he was always in a sour mood or was he actually trying to make everyone hate him? That, the blonde didn't know.

The blonde almost squealed with glee at reaching the final problem. Soon, in just a little while, he would be free from this hassle.

Iruka walked in the house, taking off his coat; oddly enough today wasn't rainy, cloudy maybe, but at least it wasn't raining. Chocolate brown eyes observed as the blonde quickly finished his work. He wanted to chuckle at the childishness of it all, but didn't dare to. They had apologized to each other earlier in the week; there was no need to start a new fight.

"Iruka, what are you going to do this weekend?"

"Me? I'll be watching the basketball game tonight. Tomorrow, though, I might go fishing." The brunette said with a soft smile.

"I'm going to call Gaara now!" Naruto remarked, practically skipping towards the phone. Swiftly grasping the phone, the blonde pressed his friend's number rapidly.

"_Hello?"_ A deep voice asked from the other line, completely unemotional.

"Gaara! Guess who?" The grinning boy asked, even if Gaara couldn't see it.

"_Naruto?"_ bewilderment filled his voice, a rare occasion of composure lost on his part; something Naruto always enjoyed. _"It's not summer yet, did something happen?"_

"No need to get wary Gaara, nothing happened. Actually, I bet your dad forgot to tell you, I moved to Forks this week!"

"_Really? That's great."_ Ah, his composure was back. Naruto smiled, even though he was nonchalant about it the tone of voice had a small tinge of happiness.

"I was thinking if we could go out hiking? I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, it kinda slipped my mind" Scratching his head sheepishly, the blonde almost jumped when he heard a 'Sure' come from the other line.

"I'll be there in a few!" Returning the goodbye his friend gave him, he ran outside. Jumping in his truck, he sped through the empty streets. His car zoomed past the deserted streets; even on the weekends the streets were completely empty.

* * *

The two boys had met up at Gaara's small wooden house, only to depart a few minutes later toward the forest. Both were happy, though they showed it in different ways. Naruto was practically jumping up and down, avoiding the roots that protruded from the ground. Gaara, however, was his normal nonchalant self, although he was speaking more than usual.

"What happened to Kankuro and Temari?" Naruto asked, staring at his redheaded friend curiously.

"Well, Temari married Shikamaru, she lives in Seattle now. Kankuro left for Art College a few months ago." Gaara replied, his eyes staring at the compass so they wouldn't get lost. His eyes would every so often peak at the blonde, making sure he was following him and hadn't injured himself in some way. It wouldn't be unusual for Naruto to somehow trip and leave Gaara to carry him back. Not that Gaara didn't enjoy it, though he'd never admit it to his friend.

The blonde continued walking without a care, not even paying attention to where he was going. The atmosphere was light, filled with comfortable silence. Neither spoke for a while, enjoying the silence and the mere presence of the other.

"Gaara," Naruto began, breaking the soothing silence "Could you give me a little bit of you water…?" His eyes widened when he noticed the redhead was not there. That meant…

"Oh shit." He muttered; he was lost. He had stranded away from Gaara. "Oh shit." He repeated, panic entering his veins as he realized the situation. He was lost. In a forest, left with only his terrible sense of direction.

"GAARA?" He shouted loudly, hoping that his screams would reach his friend's ears. If… if his shouts couldn't reach his friend he was doomed. He knew there was no way he could find himself out of the lush green maze. His hands trembled slightly, he was afraid. Iruka had always told him about bears and other wild beings that lived in these forests. That's why he always told Naruto to stay on the trail and, in no way, daydream during a hike. It was just too easy to lose yourself if you did.

A feeling rushed into Naruto's system, it was telling him to run. That terrified him. Was there something out here that could kill him?

Blue orbs searched nervously around the area. Sweat ran down his brow, his form trembling slightly. He didn't know the forest, didn't even know what animals roamed around. How was he supposed to get out?

Biting his nails, the teen walked slowly, almost tripping because of his trembling. His feet gave out near a tree, making the blonde crawl towards the tree to lean against it, drawing his knees to his chest.

Last time this had happened, he had cried endlessly while choking out Gaara's and Iruka's name. The police had been called back then, they had searched endlessly. Once they had reached him, hours had gone by and the suffocating silence of the forest had nearly killed him. That night he had had nightmares of the forest, even when he returned to Phoenix the dreams had haunted him for weeks.

Right now, it seemed as though he was reliving those nightmares. His body trembled and his muscles tensed at the memory of the dreams. He could feel the change in the atmosphere, despite being the only inhabitant of the area. A lump stuck itself in his throat his eyes widening as he heard the rustling of bushes. He tried screaming in sheer terror, but the lump kept clogging his throat.

His breathing's already quick pace fastened as the noise kept getting closer and closer. The slight scent of blood wafted in the air as the wind blew a breeze. Blood? Naruto's wide eyes lost focus, a hand on his mouth to prevent him from puking.

A howl of pain erupted, causing Naruto's stomach to tie itself in a knot. Something… Something was killing! Something was drawing blood…

Tears slid down the tanned cheeks; he didn't want to die yet! A choked sob escaped his throat, body shaking uncontrollably.

Something ran right in front of Naruto, causing a whimper to escape his lips. Bloodshot ebony eyes stared at him hungrily, fangs protruding from its mouth.

He froze, all trembling seizing to exist, "Sasuke…?" He choked out, shock completely taking over his system.

* * *

Cliffhanger! xD Sorry it's so short, not even 2,000 words, but I felt that this would be a nice place to stop. I'll try to make all chapters at least 1,500 words per chapter. Thanks for reading! Please do review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is completely welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's eyes fluttered, trying to get rid of the weight of sleepiness. He rubbed them vigorously, blinking as he gazed at his room. Hadn't he gone hiking with Gaara?

Blinking in confusion he shakily jumped out of bed. He didn't remember much about what happened, but he swore he had been with Gaara. It couldn't have been just a dream. Once he reached the kitchen, he checked the calendar. Friday had already passed, according to the calendar it was now Saturday.

"I really did go hiking with Gaara… How'd I get here though?" The blonde mused to himself quietly, rubbing his chin as he searched his mind. He couldn't remember.

"Ah, Naruto! You're okay! I was so worried…" Iruka began, startling the teen as he popped out of the living room. Sapphire orbs gazed at the brunette in confusion.

"Iruka, how did I get here? I don't remember much about yesterday…" He asked, his gaze lowering to the floor as he continued to search for an answer somewhere in his mind.

"You fainted in the forest after stranding away from Gaara." The brunette replied sternly, hitting Naruto lightly on the head. Noticing Naruto's confused look, he continued "Sasuke and his family were hiking at the time, when they found you they brought you over here. You should be glad, Naruto. You could've gotten seriously hurt!" As he continued to drone on and on about how Naruto should take care of himself, the blonde had other matters in his head.

He remembered now, he had seen Sasuke while hiking. The state in which he had seen the raven was… Inhuman. The hungry look in his eyes and the feral growl he was emitting from deep in his throat was so animalistic… Before Naruto could even choke out a question he had lunged at him. Then everything had gone black.

Now, he may not have understood what the hell had happened back there, but one thing was obvious. Sasuke wasn't _human. _Somehow, that thought didn't surprise Naruto. But the thought of what he _could _be scared him; there was no telling whether he was dangerous or not.

"Naruto? Are you listening?" Iruka asked, slightly glaring at the boy who was ignoring his lecture. Sighing, he went back to the living room; knowing he would have to lecture the boy later as he was still thinking of the other day's happenings.

Gulping, Naruto grasped onto the cordless phone and ran to his room, taking a phone book with him on the way. Iruka had mentioned the Uchiha family very often, so he knew the names of everyone in the family. Once he found the number, he dialed it quickly. His hands trembled as he waited for someone to pick up.

"_Hello?_" A voice said from the other line, making Naruto gulp. Suddenly, his throat felt dry and his hands started trembling more.

"S-sasuke!" Naruto stuttered, his eyes trailing towards the floor in embarrassment, "Um…"

"_Called to ask, right? I'm surprised you called so soon_" His silky voice purred over the phone, a mocking tone coating every word.

"Sasuke, you bastard! Explain what the hell happened yesterday!" Naruto hissed, stuttering lost as his anger took over.

"Oh, don't worry; I will." A voice said behind Naruto, the person's breath tickling the blonde's neck. Naruto shivered, turning around with wide, frightened eyes, his grip on the phone tightening unconsciously.

"How the hell did you get here?" The blonde almost shouted, completely startled by the raven's appearance. He was tempted to scream and alert Iruka that he was here, uninvited so they could perhaps sue him for breaking in, but something in his mind had something against that thought.

"That doesn't really matter. Anyway, you want to know what happened the other day, right?" A frown plastered itself on the pale teen's features as he said the last sentence.

"You're…Going to tell me?" Naruto was completely bewildered, wouldn't people usually try to keep it a secret? He thought the raven would refuse to tell him, mocking him in the process somehow. But here he was, completely willing to explain everything…

"Tell your uncle you're coming over to my house. Meet me outside." And with that, he disappeared leaving the blonde alone in his room once again.

Naruto froze as he walked towards the door; he wouldn't actually do as Sasuke had said, right? Somehow, the danger that he knew was approaching him excited him, attracting him closer to the raven. He was curious, that was all. He refused to think that the inhumanity of the pale teen attracted him in anyway.

"Iruka?" He called quietly. Once the brunette's attention was on him he continued, "I'm going to Sasuke's house; you know to thank them for bringing me back home and all…"

The brunette smiled, delighted that his nephew was going to thank Sasuke, despite his extreme dislike towards him. Nodding in understanding he ushered the boy out, mentioning how proud he was in the process.

Walking towards the road, a car approached him. Hesitantly opening the car's door, he stared at the raven on the driver's seat. Dismissing the smirk that was gracing the pale face, he settled in the car, his eyes gazing nervously at his lap.

"You still didn't answer my question…" Naruto pointed it out quietly, his eyes never leaving his lap. For some reason, if he wasn't arguing with Sasuke he felt nervous. Was it perhaps the feeling of being inferior to the teen because he was a mere human? Or maybe it was the fact that all the raven did seemed as graceful as a cat.

"Well, obviously since you asked the question, you know I'm not human." He began, eyes concentrating on the road as he drove. "I'm going to get straight to the point; my whole family and I are vampires." Naruto only nodded the information not entering his mind yet; he'd be shocked about this whole ordeal later.

"You're lucky Sasori interrupted me when he did, you would've been dead by now had he waited even half a millisecond later." The usual mocking tone took over, making Naruto feel smaller and smaller compared the beauty he sat next to.

Blushing at the unconscious compliment he had given the raven, he turned his gaze to the window, his cheeks heating slightly. His eyes widened as he saw the tress blur completely, only a lush green blob visible to his eyes.

"HOLY SHIT! Slow down!" Naruto shouted, jumping towards the wheel to stop the madman who was driving like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke just slapped his hand away, pushing the boy back into the passenger seat while glaring daggers in the blonde's direction.

"You're going to sit down and stay quiet; I know what I'm doing and I've always driven this way." He said, his tone making Naruto shiver. Sasuke regressed back to what he was doing, his eyes never leaving the rode.

Naruto fiddled with his fingers nervously. He still wanted to know why Sasuke had told him his family's secret. After all, he could just tell the whole town about this. The raven was no idiot; he had to admit. But, to him, it seemed as though telling _anybody _this secret was an extremely stupid thing to do. There had to be some sort of catch, a condition.

"S-sasuke," Naruto finally stuttered out "W-why did you tell me your family's secret? For all you know, I could tell the whole town!"

A smirk stretched itself upon the vampire's face, an evil aura suddenly radiating from him. He chuckled darkly, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

"I'm not an idiot, of course I knew that fact. It's simple Naruto, you tell someone you die." Naruto looked at the raven incredulously. A death threat? Although it was expected, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How the hell will you know if I said anything, though?" Sasuke seemed so confident about what he was saying, Naruto wanted to know why. He had something up his sleeve, obviously.

"You want to know so badly, huh? It's simple; some vampires have the gift of a certain power. Mine just happens to be the power to read minds. I'll keep a close eye on you and whom you talk to. If any of them even has a single thought of us being vampires, you, along with that person, die." That was the catch. Of course, Naruto could only stare at the raven as he parked the car.

* * *

I'm sorry the chapters have been so small lately, my teachers seem to love giving us projects... Sorry! Anyway, I think Sasuke was pretty in-character. No romance though, but Naruto did blush a little! Please do tell me any comments/suggestions/critizism you have, they're all appreciated! :D See you all next week!


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you getting out of the car or what?" Sasuke hissed, getting impatient as the blonde continued to stare aimlessly at the house in the middle of the forest. One could say that the shock of the whole ordeal finally sunk in, along with the fact he was just threatened. Naruto had the urge to pinch himself to make sure it was all true, that this wasn't a dream. It sounded like something one would read from a fantasy book.

"Naruto, if you don't get out of the car—" The raven was unable to finish his threat as the blonde abruptly stood up and exited the car, his eyes glowing with awe.

The house couldn't be called such a degrading word; it was an absolute mansion. It's white walls looked as if they were painted yesterday, not even a speck of dust on it. Small windows adorned the house, all covered by a dark gray curtain. The mansion's roof was an odd black color, but contrasted beautifully against the light walls.

"Quit gapping and walk." An irritated voice behind him barked. Robotically, Naruto did as said. It was obvious; he had some fear of the vampire. Most people would, the teen just seemed to have this aura around him that screamed murder, for some reason. However, Naruto was amazed; he only noticed now.

After a few times of tense silence, they reached the door. Sasuke just opened the door, pushing the blonde inside.

"Sasuke, you're early. We weren't expecting you until later." A brunette said, practically materializing into what Naruto assumed was the living room. The smirk that he wore was similar to the one the raven usually had plastered on his face; the resemblance was scary.

"Whatever. Call everyone else, I brought Naruto." He said, nodding his head over to the boy beside him. The brunette didn't even move, yet five more males filed in almost as if he had called them.

All were stunning, a fact that didn't surprise Naruto. He had seen three of the males that came in at school, he had assumed everyone in the family was inhumanly beautiful. He was right; they were more than stunning. Each was different in appearance, but all held the same elegance as they walked.

"So, this is Naruto?" The only blonde of the group asked his voice a surprising deep and husky sound. His only visible eye glowing with amusement. The redhead of the group nodded, seemingly uninterested in the blonde.

The vampires all stared at the blonde in the middle of the circle that had unintentionally formed around him. Naruto felt like some animal, cornered and ready to be shredded to pieces. All seemed calm and relaxed, yet the tension in the room was thick. The blonde feared they were contemplating whether or not to kill him, judging by how they had surrounded him. He had to hold a gulp; he couldn't show fear. It could probably only worsen the situation.

They all looked at each other, seeking some sort of decision. "Do whatever you see fit, Sasuke." The redhead said suddenly, shattering the tense silence. "The way you're dealing with it right now seems reasonable. We all know the outcome anyway." And with that said, he walked away. The blonde followed him, a light elegant skip in his steps as he did so.

The sons were the only ones left in the room, none of them moving an inch. If one looked through the window, they may have mistaken them for statues.

"You can't return him to his home now, can't you Sasuke?" The tallest of the black haired guys spoke up, his eyes moving from Naruto to Sasuke.

"Well, he's only been here a few minutes. It's only four o'clock, we should wait until six o'clock to drive him back." Sasuke said, smirking at the fearful look Naruto gave him.

* * *

Naruto lay on his bed; covered by a layer of blankets that he used every night to heat himself up as if he were in Arizona. Most of the time he spent with Sasuke was spent arguing of the most insignificant things. He had actually spent some time with the raven's adopted brothers too. Kiba was by far his favorite, although an asshole sometimes he was funny and had a much better since of humor than the others. He was laid back, lazy, and the most childish of the family.

The two siblings he didn't get along with very well were Itachi and Neji. They were far too serious. Neither of them did much in their spare time, other than read books and have debates about what they read, they really just stood around and did nothing. Naruto had gotten in an argument with Neji about destiny, how the vampire kept repeating that if you once were a failure, you'd always be a failure. The teen was very narrow-minded.

The blonde had enjoyed the last and youngest male. Sai was an artistic man with few words used orally. He was generally quiet as he sketched something as the others talked, adding his two-cents every once in a while. Naruto had also learned that Sai loved to paint perverted and seducing paintings. He'd seen a few; they could probably even beat Leonardo Da Vinci's works.

Deidara and Sasori had also been friendly, although a bit sadistic. They were the oldest of the small pack, and acted as the fathers for the family; they were actually together too. Naruto had learned the last fact accidentally when he decided to grab a cup of water from the kitchen, only to find both making out. He was no homophobe, he was bi himself, but it was still awkward to just walk in on someone.

Naruto shuddered; he had actually enjoyed himself. Although he was only connected to them by a threat, he had enjoyed himself. They probably only thought of him as a burden, a problem that had to be dealt with and controlled so he couldn't spill their secret.

For some reason, it hurt. Naruto felt a small knotting pain everytime he thought about how much of a burden he was to them. It was weird; didn't he supposedly hate Sasuke? Perhaps not his family, just Sasuke for being an asshole. But, after today, his opinion about all the vampires had wavered. He had seen their nicer side, and although even then they weren't the nicest of people, he enjoyed their company.

"Funny what just one day can do to you…" He muttered sleepily, snuggling against his pillow to try and get some sleep.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the blonde nearing unconsciousness in his bed, an overpowering sensation filling his nose. This guy… His scent drove him wild. He had actually sat on the tree next to Naruto's window to somehow overcome the scent, but even then it required most of his self-control. He had done this on other days as well.

Killing humans, unless for feeding, was strictly against the rules. The small clan Sasuke was in had some sort of deal with the 'leaders' of the vampires. The leaders would not hunt them down and kill them for drinking animal blood. In return, they agreed that they would not transform any more vampires. If a human found out their secret, they were to keep surveillance and make sure he did not tell a word.

The raven sighed, running a hand through his silky hair. This was not the first time he had to do this it was annoying though. He had to be patient and deal with the human. His job was to keep the boy close no matter what, even at school. Of course, that mean he and Naruto had to fake some sort of friendly relationship so the other students wouldn't get nosy.

None of the other members of the pack didn't want to handle another human holding up their secret, but they couldn't kill him. Much less transform him so he would also be chased out along with them if he decided to spill. They would have to wait.

Ebony eyes continued to glare at the sleeping body in the bed. Although he had disturbed the boring peace, he had brought an irritating problem for all of them to deal with. Feeling his anger taking over, he began walking back home. He wouldn't risk killing the teen and end up hunted by the leaders. They were ruthless. And, although he hated the boring life of an immortal vampire, he didn't wish to die just yet.

"How long do you think it'll take them to arrive?" A husky voice asked besides the raven.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a month or so." He answered grumpily, walking past Sasori and into the forest for a midnight snack.

* * *

Here's another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I almost thought I wouldn't be able to finish. I only began working on this chapter on Wednesday, I'm surprised I was about to finish! Tell me what you think! Remember, I always welcome constructive criticism! See you all next week!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto skimmed through the book he was supposed to read. It was time to read in class, but he had already read the book. All he was merely doing was faking.

That morning he had received a call from Gaara. It had been a surprise, especially at how lost his composure appeared to be. He actually abandoned his usually calm façade. He had even threatened Naruto that if he didn't call next time something happened to him; he'd punch him. It made the blonde happy. No matter how weird, that was Gaara's way to show caring towards another person.

"Naruto, class is over." The silver haired teacher said teasingly, waving a hand in front of the blonde's face.

"Sorry!" He immediately apologized, leaving the classroom after inventing some sort of lie of how he was sleepy. Kakashi didn't buy it, but let it slide, as Naruto was one of the best students in his class.

The blonde arrived late for his next class, no surprise there. In fact, he was late for most of his classes. Usually he got there in time. Naruto just shrugged it off; he had a lot to think about. He was surprised he didn't get lost in school, even with the map he always carried just in case.

When lunch had arrived, Naruto was more than relieved. He didn't have to keep up with a teacher for a while, maybe that would help him clear his mind.

"Are you ok Naruto? You seemed to space out so much today." Lee asked worriedly, poking Naruto's head to gain his attention. The blonde simply nodded, simply stating he didn't have much sleep. Although a bit spectacle, the bug eyed boy accepted the excuse, returning to his conversation with Sakura.

Halfway through lunch, Lee began shaking Naruto again, pointing at another table in the room's corner. Sasuke was sitting alone in a table, staring at Naruto fiercely. A shiver ran down the blonde's spine, he had a feeling the raven was calling him.

"Uchiha… Is actually staring at you, Naruto." Lee pointed out quietly, completely shocked and disbelieving.

"Uzumaki, I think he's calling you." Sakura said, nodding towards Sasuke's direction. She didn't seem to care about the attention he was suddenly getting from the raven that was a relief. Ino, whom was next to Naruto, was mentally fuming; her eyes completely showed it.

The blonde walked slowly towards the vampire, he could practically feel the blonde girl's incredulous glare of envy as he sat down in front of Sasuke. He had to contain a shiver as both the raven and the crazed female's eyes were piercing through him.

"You're very talented in hiding the fact that something's bothering you." Sasuke sneered sarcastically, lowering his head so nobody could hear him except Naruto.

It felt horrible to be under such a gruesome glare, it took everything the blonde had not to start shivering and running away. But, from the things he heard about vampires before he knew they actually existed, that would probably be a fruitless and useless attempt.

Sasuke sighed, noticing his affect on the blonde. "Kiba insists on having you over again" He muttered grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest in a childish manner. He couldn't believe he was actually telling him what his adoptive brother had requested him to do.

"Eh?" That wasn't expected; the blonde was sure a complaint or insult was popping up. Naruto removed his gaping face once Sasuke began glaring at him again.

"So, uh, your brother wants me to go to your house?" The teen asked wearily, still unsure of whether he heard the raven correctly. The glare only intensified.

Naruto fumbled with his fingers, a gesture slightly similar to Hinata's except under the table. The piercing stare remained, making the blonde tense. Thankfully, after only a few minutes of drowning in tense atmosphere, it was time for the next class.

* * *

"Gaara!" Naruto said gleefully surprised to see a redhead as he entered the house. Said redhead smirked slightly, picking himself up from the chair.

"Iruka gave me a key" He explained quickly, before the blonde could even ask. Naruto only nodded, setting his things on the coat racket and on the floor.

"Don't you have school though?'

"Mine finishes earlier" He answered, rolling his eyes at the thought his friend was having. He'd never skip school, no matter how annoying and boring it was. "Hey, Naruto, do you feel like hiking again this weekend?"

"Sorry, Gaara. I'm going to Sasuke's house on Saturday. We can go on Friday or Sunday though!" Naruto quickly offered, noticing how his friend's face got remarkably darker.

"Neh, Naruto." Gaara began quietly "I just remembered a funny legend of my family, you want to hear it?" Naruto nodded, curiosity bubbled inside of him. He'd never seen Gaara act like this; it was awfully weird.

"The legend says that a very long time ago, a group of vampires came to Forks." Hearing the word vampires, the blonde's eyes widened; did he know? Gaara mistook this for fear. "The village in La Push already existed at that time, my ancestors lived there. Well, my ancestors hated the vampires so they wanted to get rid of them. A war ended up rising; neither side won. Eventually, one of the females of the village begged the chief to make some sort of deal, so that the vampires and the village could live in piece. The leaders eventually agreed, since many of their people had been lost. The deal was that the vampires could not step into the village area, or the treaty was broken. The female that defended the vampires died a few months after. The leaders were sure it had been the vampires, but they didn't have enough evidence. According to the legend the family is still here." Naruto gulped. No, there was no way he knew! "Do you know who my friends think are the vampire family?" He asked, turning to look at the blonde with an expressionless face.

All the nervous blonde could do was shake his head, indicating he didn't know. He did know, though. He remembered what Sasuke said before.

"_It's simple Naruto, you tell someone you die." _The blonde gulped, would it count if Gaara already knew? Sasuke wouldn't make such a stupid mistake, would he?

"I think the Uchihas are them, Naruto. Please be careful." He muttered; tightening his fists as his bangs hid his eyes from view.

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. He did know! He knew and was warning him about it. Tears threatened to come out as he stared at the silent redhead. Too bad the warning came too late, he was already involved with the family.

"I'm going back home now, I have homework and stuff. I'll see you on Sunday then." Gaara said quietly, escaping the tension that was left in the house.

The blonde just slid to the floor, his tears flowing freely now. Up until now, he never really thought of the sticky situation he was in. His heart was hyperventilating; the conversation with Gaara had been a dangerous one. If Sasuke had decided he had told the redhead, he was done for.

Not to mention the raven already disliked him. Their feeling of hate was mutual. However, he couldn't kill Sasuke even if he tried. Sasuke on the other hand, could easily kill him. He had even threatened to do so.

All he had to do was keep a secret, nothing more. He's done that plenty of times. It would be easy! He would just pretend he never knew, if he never told; he'd never get killed. No matter how much he thought like that, something in his head knew it wasn't that easy.

His sore legs dragged him towards his bed. As he lay on his bed, covered by blankets, he grieved mentally. Not only did he have to keep the family's secret he'd have to be on their good side. They could kill him whenever they wanted. Anytime, any day; there was nothing stopping them from such a thing.

* * *

There you have it! I'm so sorry it's so short! School is really catching up on me; I barely have any free time! I'll probably be back on track when my parents come back. They went traveling so I'm left with my grandparents who don't speak an ounce of Portuguese and an irresponsible brother who needs help with his homework. Yeah, I've been a little busy.

Now, for the chapter. Pretty dramatic, no? I always picture Naruto as a little drama queen when a sad situation comes up. Anybody else think the same? As for Gaara, I'm not really sure if I made him in-character or not. I was a little unsure of how he came out as I wrote this chapter; something that really gave me a headache.

Thank you all for the reviews so far! You don't know how happy they make me! Tell me what you think of this chapter! See you all next week!


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. Sasori noticed the gesture and gazed at the raven; silently inquiring what was wrong.

"They're taking an awful amount of time." He muttered, another sigh escaping his lips.

"Want to get rid of him that badly? He seems like a nice kid." The older vampire said, sitting down on the same couch as Sasuke.

"You don't spend most of the day with him" He retorted sourly, "He's annoying. I don't see how Kiba can like him at all."

Suddenly, a person tackled Sasuke, jumping on top of him. "I heard that." Kiba said, grinning madly. Sasori chuckled slightly, despite his age Kiba still acted like a teenager. The two vampires began wrestling, eventually falling out of the couch.

Sai came in the room, a canvas and paints in hand. He stopped walking, looking at his two adoptive brothers with amusement. Chuckling, he left towards the second living room, eyes tingling with excitement.

Sasuke pinned Kiba to the floor, a mocking smirk stretching onto his lips. "I win again, Kiba" He stated, his smirk growing as the vampire grumbled something about a rematch.

Kiba continued mumbling incoherent comments as he left for the other room.

"Sasori, today Naruto talked to this kid today. Gaara, from La Push." Sasuke said, seriousness returning as he turned to the redhead.

* * *

Kiba walked into the room, noting the artistic raven that was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and a knowing smile on his face. The brunette's face brightened, he knew that face!

"What'd you see today?" He asked, eagerly leaning closer to the raven. Sai chuckled, opening his eyes to reveal twinkling obsidian eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you. It doesn't involve you anyway. It's very amusing though, I'd like to see how things change so rapidly; after all they have a time limit." Kiba stared at Sai, utterly confused. He poked the pale vampire, begging to be let in on the little secret.

"I told you, I'm not telling." He muttered, picking up his canvas and paints as he began to walk out of the room. Kiba ran after him, his begging never faltering.

"Come on, Sai! Please? I really want to know!"

* * *

"That Gaara kid seems smart." Sasori uttered to himself, pondering over what Sasuke had said.

"He deducted who the vampires were instantly, despite the village elders of La Push keeping everything a secret to the younger villagers. Even though he said that his 'friends' think we're the vampires, I read his mind. He uncovered this all on his own, it's impressive."

"If he finds out that Naruto's in danger, he will tell everyone. I doubt they would kill every human in the town, which would be way too noticeable. We can't let the kid know the loophole in our deal with Naruto." The redhead concluded, picking himself up from the couch.

"We could just kill Naruto." The raven suggested, following Sasori's movement.

"No, he'd tell everyone then and the result would be the same. That also goes against the rules. We don't want them after our heads too."

"We could make it seem like an accident." Sasuke said, his irritation growing.

"Yes, but would that fool them? They're quite smart Sasuke." The redhead crossed his arms, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What then? The only thing left is either turn them into vampires, which would also be against some law, or just wait for them to come and kill him off! Even then, unless they decide to kill Gaara and break the treaty we made with the village elders, we have to run away from this place!" The raven fell back against the couch, anger consuming him as he continued to think about the situation.

"We'll have to find a way to fix this ordeal then." Sasori said quietly, heading towards his study, where a certain blonde haired male awaited him.

Sasuke scowled as he sat back on the cream colored couch. He could hear his brothers bickering in the next room.

"Kiba, Naruto's coming over on Saturday." He muttered, knowing that the brunette had heard him.

* * *

"Ready to go, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, smirking at the surprised expression on Naruto's face as he entered the room.

"I didn't think you'd pick me up." The blonde muttered, holding back a small tint of red from tainting his cheeks. "I was about to get ready and leave on my own."

Naruto grabbed a plain orange shirt and faded jeans as he left towards the bathroom for privacy, knowing better than to ask the vampire to leave. Once done, he simply walked downstairs, announcing he was going to Sasuke's house. As expected, when he arrived at his front yard, Sasuke was already there waiting in his car.

The ride was silent, slightly tense in Naruto's opinion. He gulped, recalling what had happened before with Gaara. Fumbling with his shirt hem, he turned towards Sasuke, nervous.

"Um, Sasuke, about what happened to Gaara. You won't…" He trailed off, afraid he'd be mauled right on the spot.

A chuckle arouse from the vampire's throat, later turning into a small fit of laughter. "I'm not about to break my deal. I read his mind; he figured that out on his own, even before you moved to Forks. Don't worry, you're clear. I'm not taking you to my house to murder you."

Heat began to travel towards the blonde's cheeks, he didn't know if the heat was caused by embarrassment or the fact the cold vampire actually laughed. He turned towards the window, hiding his rouge-tinted face.

Perhaps it was weird, but the blonde felt that he was somewhat closer to the raven. Sasuke played the cool façade, never laughing or smiling. It seemed as though he had lowered one of the steep walls that were around him when he laughed, despite only mocking the blonde. The red blush returned to his cheeks once more. He was surprised at his thoughts; it didn't sound like him at all!

He remembered what Sasuke had mentioned about, for some reason, not being able to read his thoughts. He was glad he was the exception. Naruto could only imagine the beating he would suffer if the vampire heard his thoughts, especially since they sounded similar to a high school girl in love. It sickened him, but the trails of thought continued to flow through his mind.

Once the two arrived at the Uchiha household, Naruto spotted Kiba carrying bats and gloves. "We're playing baseball?" He asked, turning towards his silent companion.

* * *

I'm back! I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long! I had 5 projects to finish, and every time I turned one in another one came up(Damn teachers!). I just turned the last one in. As soon as I finished that, I began working on this chapter! I hope every thing's okay... I'm a little out of practice again. Oh! I'll be updating on Sundays now. I'll try to keep updating this on time!

Anyway, any comments? Criticism? Any character's a little OOC? Please let me know! Thank you all who were patient with me and haven't given up on this fic, thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you don't want to play, Naruto?" Itachi asked, handing a baseball bat towards the blonde.

The blonde glanced over at the vampires playing on the large area of open grass. You could hardly see them moving, only the thunderous boom of the metal bat hitting the ball gave it away. "Uh, I'd rather not." Naruto answered, pushing the bat back towards its owner.

"Suit yourself." The tallest raven muttered, disappearing and re-appearing where the others were.

One could only wonder how they didn't hear the uproar of the baseballs games they surely had before. Or they would wonder how someone could hit so hard that it sounded like thunder. That would explain why Naruto had sometimes heard thunder but had not seen lightning before it. Now, if he ever heard thunder, his mind would immediately travel towards the Uchihas.

"Good game, huh?" The current referee, Deidara, asked as he sat down next to Naruto. The blonde only nodded, not really able to keep up with the game. The long haired vampire chuckled understanding the human's difficulty.

Suddenly, all the vampires froze; they're posture suddenly rigid and stiff. Naruto looked around, bewildered. Everyone else looked similar to a sculpture. It was confusing, everything had been fine a while ago. What the hell was wrong?

Sasuke appeared by his side, his calm mask was replaced with a sour expression. The scowl only deepened as the minutes past. Pretty soon three figures protruded from the dense thick forest. All of them were extremely pale, for a second Naruto thought they were ghosts. It wasn't long before the blonde came to the conclusion; they could only be vampires. A shudder went up his spine. The atmosphere was tense; were they going to fight?

Naruto noticed that Sasuke's lips were moving, yet he couldn't hear a sound. When he looked at the raven questioningly, all he received was a cold glare; ordering him to be quiet and not speak a word. The blonde obliged, fearing that the chances of being wiped off from the world of the living was high. The other vampires seemed to be taking their time as they neared them, chatting quietly amongst themselves; almost completely ignoring the other party of blood-suckers.

"Oh, there is another vampire clan here? How interesting." The creature in the center said, his snake-like features and voice sending a shiver through Naruto's spine. The man even licked his slips, only adding to the list of reptile features.

Sasori and others kept their ground, their features were hostile. They were slightly leaning forward, almost as if they were ready to attack. Naruto hid behind Sasuke, suddenly glad the raven was the taller out of the two.

"Is that a human I smell?" Again, that tongue licked the pale lips as the man leaned forward towards Sasuke, seeking to peek at the human he could smell from miles away.

"As you can see, this land has been taken. Go look somewhere else." Sasori ordered, acting as the leader of the clan. He glared harshly at the three intruders when they didn't remove themselves from their spot. Chocolate slits trailed to where the snake-like vampire was looking. "He's our human, leave him alone."

"Oh? Really now. You have actually claimed a human?" A creepy smile stretched unto his face, animalistic fangs finally appearing. The only female of the group seemed panic stricken, obviously affected by the silent threat that Sasori's words had held.

"Orochimaru, I think we souldn't-" She stopped as both males of the group glared at her. Her eyes trailed to her feet, purple hair hiding her face.

Naruto felt sorry for the woman, she seemed used to this; it almost seemed like it was a routine. The shorter male seemed proud that his leader had chosen his side over hers. His head was held high, and his glasses rested on the bridge of his nose and his eyes seemed to look down on the girl.

"Are you sure they'll be happy? After all, humans who find out a vampires secret must be dealt with." Although the blonde was curious on what the vampire, appearantly named Orochimaru, had said, the hungry look in his eyes made a knot form in his throat. No matter how much he wanted to inquire on the information he had just hinted, he was terrified. Unconsciously his grip on Sasuke's shirt, which he had just noticed himself, tightened.

Orochimaru's malicious smile grew as he took a step forward, causing an uproar of growls to erupt within each Uchiha's throat. Their eyes were weary and alert, all ready to attack if necessary. For some reason, Sasuke's body covered his, looking somehow as if he were defending Naruto. The blonde wasn't expecting this, he was thinking that if something like this occurred, he'd be left to fend for himself and die instantly. Did Sasuke actually care for him enough to protect him?

The snake vampire rose his hands, showing he was of no harm. He turned toward his two followers, motioning for them to move as well. Both obeyed without hesitation, almost running once the order was given.

"I'll take my leave then. But remember what I said." He said as he began walking towards the forest again. Once all three intruders were out of sight, Naruto relaxed. Only to tense again as a laughter filled with malice went through the area from the within the forest. Eventually, all the vampires calmed down; their once tensed shoulders relaxed.

Sasuke noticed the grip on his shirt and glanced at the blonde behind him. Naruto's sapphire orbs were wide with fear; his grip on the navy blue shirt so tight his knuckles were white. "Naruto...?"

The raven reached to pull Naruto's grip to release it from his shirt. The blonde fell to the floor, in shock.

"Scared into unconsciousness, have you even heard of that before?"

"You show an odd way of caring, Sasuke." Deidara teased, grinning.

"Me, care? Right." Sasuke retorted, angered by the stupid and obviously false tease. "You heard what that guy said, right? He's going to tell them. They'll be coming soon enough."

"You forgot, idiot. We need to find a loop in those rules and deals we have; we need time." Kiba muttered sourly, glaring at his brother. "Why are you so eager to get rid of him anyway? He's a nice kid. You weren't eager to get rid of..." He trailed off as he noticed Sasuke's darkening mood.

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered quietly, walking out of the room.

Kiba felt a little ashamed, this had been the first time he had brought that person up since she died. The situation she had been in back then was similar to Naruto's current one.

"You shouldn't have brought that up..." Neji uttered quietly, only deepening the shame Kiba felt he was in.

"I know I was in the wrong to bring it up again, it's just I haven't seen Sasuke so eager to end someone's life in a long time. I thought we were past that. Weren't you searching for a vampire that could erase memories?" Kiba asked, his eyes looking softly at Neji. Sighing, Neji shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't found anyone with that power... I couldn't find it before; can't find it now." The brunette put his hand over Neji's.

"Quite blaming yourself for not finding a solution." Kiba soothed, kissing Neji's lips lightly.

Deidara looked at his two 'kids' fondly. He may have been ignored completely, but he didn't mind. It was one of the few moments Kiba and Neji displayed how deep their relationship was, he didn't dare interfere. He was very worried though, Sasuke did seem a bit odd. They weren't usually very aggressive towards the humans. At the most, they were a tad sadistic; they'd never actually hurt them. All of them were bound to the deals and rules there were; they wouldn't break them.

The blonde 'mother' of the clan left the room, giving the couple privacy. He walked towards one of the many rooms of the mansion, opening the door quietly as to not wake up the unconscious boy in it. Deidara had hoped he wouldn't have been that terrified; that Naruto perhaps had the confidence and trust in them to protect him. Then again, leaving Sasuke to be with him most of the time may have given all of them a reputation for being cold.

Sitting on the chair, Deidara began to wait. Once Naruto woke up, he'd tell him. Some of their history, why they were there, the reason they were somehow 'vegetarian'. The human blonde's days were counted, he'd better make the best of them and enjoy them fully.

* * *

Here you go guys, the 9th chapter! I hope you all liked it! I'm sorry about the lack of description of the baseball game but... I know nothing of baseball. Or almost any sport for that matter, just tennis! Yeah, I'm hopeless. Anyway please let me know what you think! I was ecstatic that I got so many reviews from previous readers! Thank you all so much with bearing with me! I really appreciate it!


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto entered his car, as he left the school's parking lot a small irritated growl escaped his lips. He had gone to school today and nearly blew up on Sasuke. When he had woken up Deidara had begun explaining.

The blonde vampire had managed to explain a little. Like why they were 'vegetarians'. All of them didn't mind killing, but when the blood of a human was in their mouths they were all appalled. For some reason, when the blood was on their hands they didn't mind, but when it entered their mouths they became obsessed. They lost control. The lust for the blood scared them, and they switched to animal blood.

Deidara was about to explain the individual history; what they were like before they became vampires, how old they were, who turned them, and what happened after they became vampires. But before the blonde had finished his story, Sasuke had barged into the room with a sour face and claimed Naruto needed to return home. He was pissed. The whole ride to his house had been silent. Every once in a while, the raven would glance at him, meeting an irritated glare sent by the blonde.

Today during lunch Naruto had sat with Sasuke again. Although he received a nasty glare from Ino and confusing stares from Lee, Sakura, and Hinata; he sat down with an angry expression and a silent argument had began. The thirty minutes of lunch time had been spent in a glaring contest and curses directed at each other. Later, during the only class both had ignored each other. The whole day had been spent arguing and glaring.

Naruto turned off his car and exited it. He felt exhausted for some reason. He headed directly towards his room and jumped on the bed. He didn't even bother tucking himself in.

* * *

"You idiot! Wake up!" Sasuke nearly shouted, shaking Naruto violently. The blonde only mumbled something incoherent and rolled over. "DOBE!" Naruto sat up and began rubbing his eyes sleepily. Before he could properly wake up, Sasuke pulled at his wrist dragging the blonde out of the house and pushing him into the black car.

"Hmmm, what the hell?" Naruto mumbled sleepily from the speeding car's backseat, rubbing his eyes again. Sasuke was driving faster than usual, his eyes hard and staring at the road. "It's Orochimaru" He simply answered, hoping that was explanation enough. A wave of sheer terror ran through the blonde, awaking him.

"O-orochimaru?" Naruto uttered, afraid. Hadn't the snake-like vampire said himself he would be leaving?

"Seems like that guy is after you." The raven mumbled sourly. "He was very close to your house a while ago. The silver haired one, apperantly called Kabuto is with him again."

"What are you planning to do anyway? Aren't you supposed to be happy about this?"

"We're taking you to New York." Sasuke said, ignoring the other question. He parked the car on the small airport of Forks, dragging Naruto out of the car by the hem of his shirt. When they passed the security gates, the raven slammed a handful of 100 dollar bills on the guards hand and continued forward. In the boarding gate, the rest of the Uchiha's were sitting there. All perfectly still like statues with grave expressions on their faces. The whole scene seemed to belong to a movie.

"Kiba, Neji, ready?" Sai asked, facing his two brothers. The two nodded in unison. Neji gripped the bag in Sasuke's hand while Kiba latched onto Naruto's wrist and led him towards one of the private jets hidden in the airport's garage.

"Wait! Wait! What the hell is going on?"

"Orochimaru is after you, so we're taking you out of here for now. Sasuke will deal with distracting him. Sasori and Deidara will make a trap and try to capture him. If everything goes according to plan, he'll be out of the picture before even touching you and you can return home safely." Neji responded, nudging Naruto to seat in between the two of them for safety.

* * *

"Changed your mind?" Sasori teased despite the tense atmosphere.

"Shut up."

"You _were _the one to suggest this. We don't mind, we've taken a liking to Naruto. But, didn't you clearly tell us you hated him and wanted him gone?" Deidara chimed in, joining his lover in teasing their 'son'.

"I want to kill him myself." Sasuke said cooly.

"Hmmmm, really Sasuke?" Deidara continued, looking at the raven's face closely to see any loss of composure.

"Yes. Now excuse me, I'm going to put that false trail for Orochimaru to follow." Sasuke muttered, turning to leave the airport.

"Are you... Really over Karin, Sasuke?" Deidara saw Sasuke's shoulders tense, showing his displeasure on the subject. He turned towards Deidara, his eyes sharply cold: nearly glaring at the blonde.

"Why do you keep talking about it? Ever since this Naruto popped up, all you talk about is her!" He growled, his eyes glowing with malice and sadness. Once he saw the surprise and regret on both vampire's eyes, he left, mood souring even more.

"This is the first time I've seen him that angry towards any of us..." Sasori mused, surprised.

"He's still very upset about her death. Maybe we did mention her a little more lately... It's just he didn't seem as depressed anymore, especially when Naruto was at home..." The blonde was near tears. The family was close, they hadn't fought in more than five decades.

* * *

"Can't I call Gaara? We were supposed to meet today." Naruto begged, eyeing the hotel room's phone eagerly.

"No. Orochimaru might track you." Neji responded bluntly, his eyes still closed.

"Then what _can _I do?" The blonde whined, bored beyond all reason. He knew he was being chased by a vampire, that the situation was serious. But leaving him in a hotel room with nothing to do would only torture him, leave him to ponder over the situation and torture himself with anxiety. He had to entertain himself in some way, occupy his mind so that thoughts of Orochimaru would not be able to pass through his mind.

"You can read, watch television, write in a journal; basically _anything_ that doesn't involve communication with the outside of this hotel room, Internet included." Naruto groaned, that wouldn't keep him busy long enough. Who knew how long it would take to get rid of Orochimaru?

"I have some food!" Kiba said enthusiastically as walked in, holding a few bags of fast food in his hands. The brunette began setting the table for the three, happily humming. It was all a facade, Neji and Naruto knew, in reality he was terrified. Just when things were getting better, this happened. Just when they began to get along, when they all were finally accepting Naruto. Even Sasuke! He really hoped this ordeal would end soon...

* * *

Sorry for last week! I'm not sure if you guys want to know why I didn't update, but I'm saying it anyway! There was a contest at school this whole month. I focused on it a lot and put a few assignments behind for later. Well, last week the contest finished and all my assignments were due the next week! So, yeah, I ended up working on those assignments and didn't have time to write the chapter up; sorry guys! I'm not the best when it comes to being organized, sorry!

As for the chapter, did I rush it too much? Please tell me what you think!


End file.
